1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new bathroom accessory with integrated toothpaste dispenser, toothbrush hanger, and soap holder for conveniently holding a number of bathroom related items in a single centralized location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The number of various toiletries that may be utilized in the typical bathroom are numerous, and the number seems to be growing every day. These various toiletries may be stored in drawers or shelves, away from the sink, but this can be inconvenient for use of the toiletries, especially those that are used several times during the day. For convenience, these frequently used items are often placed on the edge of the sink or on the counter next to the sink for easy and quick access, but the items often compete for the little available space in these areas.
Numerous devices designed to organize items used in the bathroom have been proposed. However, the known devices are felt to be lacking in their ability to minimize the amount of “real estate” about the sink that is occupied by the most frequently used toiletries, which include soap, toothpaste and toothbrushes.
It is therefore believed that there is a need for a bathroom accessory that holds the most frequently used toiletry items while occupying only a minimal amount of space about the sink.